User talk:The Lake Effect
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:31, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me The Coming Wikipocalypse Just wanted to make sure you got your "official invitation/warning"! I would hate to see you drowning in a lake of fire (though I guess with all that ice, you're going to last a little longer than the rest of us.) ;) --thisniss 13:59, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Knut Love I thought I had seen a picture of "der bear" sticking his tongue out, and I remembered Stephen saying he had cute button eyes, so I put two and two together and naturally came up with bestiality.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:08, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Canada in the News http://www.theglobeandmail.com/servlet/story/LAC.20070508.VICE08/TPStory/National I thought you might be interested...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:47, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Perhaps the Saudis are threatened by Canada's petroleum output? It would be easy to say it's because we Canadians are filthy sluts. - The Lake Effect 18:41, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :It's probably against sharia law to wear burqas with maple leaves on 'em.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:48, 8 May 2007 (UTC) New Canadians Thank you for fixing that young Canucks' "sign-in" I wasn't sure if he wanted to, but it looks like you got another one! Wikiality.com is being overrun with Canadians, eh! We blend in more easily than Mexicans (and not just the caucasian ones, either). It's like how Canadian quarters still work in old American vending machines... - The Lake Effect 17:05, 8 May 2007 (UTC) The Queen Re Dick: what a frightening idea. Also, love your advice on the etiquette page, lol.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:36, 8 May 2007 (UTC) That Dickliz was troubled from the start. Can you imagine the conversation? *Wahhhh... *hem hem hem... *WAHK! *hem? *>'BANG!'< Whenever I see what's happening in the world, I ask, is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy? - The Lake Effect 17:03, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :C-SPAN has been replaying some receiving line this past week, when The Queen came to the White House. CSPAN had Pickles' former spokesmodel narrating. She tried to explain protocol and even said there was a rehearsal. And wouldn't ya know, Dumbya messed it up. Dick was no where to be seen (standing and walking puts a strain on his blood-pumping muscle) but Colon Powell was there. :These guys are an embarassment to their redneck bretheren.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::At least he didn't give her a backrub this time. He thinks all European chicks are into that. - The Lake Effect 17:15, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Captain, My Captain Thanks again for your excellent work with the Canadian clubbing. I looked in the other day on a quick trip through all the "clubhouse" pages, and your igloo made me laugh so hard I spit. You'd better watch out, or we'll Captainize you for something else. There's a surge on, you know. --thisniss 13:22, 8 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. I feel you need your own Super Hero, Captain Canadian (maybe to battle "Grumpy Lake Effect" w/out coffee?): you can get one here, or I'll have to get one for you. Though if I do it, you'll need to prepare yourself for the inevitable, eh? ;p :I could not be more impressed with how that turned out.--thisniss 14:51, 8 May 2007 (UTC) I originally did an image search for "igloo", and that guy's pic was 2 or 3 on the list. Some days you really do get the bear. I figure I'd give someone else a chance to apply for the TDS-CH Captaincy. I need to save some of my remaining free time for being outside in the summertime. If I made that guy any more Canadian, I would have qualified for a funding grant from Ottawa. I'm still thinking about using more images from Alpha/Omega Flight for good measure. - The Lake Effect 16:56, 8 May 2007 (UTC) The ! I believe that was what God was doing on the 8th day: making punctuation marks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:38, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Brilliant Caption! Love the duck caption!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :A picture of a hotel, and ducks waddling. As soon as I saw it, I KNEW it reminded me of something! - The Lake Effect 05:27, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::And now everyone else is smacking themselves in the head going, "Why didnt I think of that!" Good job!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:29, 29 April 2007 (UTC) If you want to play EagleGina - a reference I could not resist, because I am a sicko and because it's finals time for me (so this is important work). Maybe we could set up a tour for EagleGina and Coalition of the Willing. Anyway, I just started from the name with no real plan - feel free to hack anything that's there. I'm inviting Esteban & El Payo to play, too. --thisniss 19:12, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Canadians, eh? There are a few new people who may be Canadian: * User:Rikimae * User:Deathtocommies I asked them if they were Canadian, but they did not respond, it may have to do with new people freaking out when the "You have a message" banner popping up or some other reason. Maybe you can go over and invite them to come over?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:44, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :That was freaky the first time I saw that banner. It was if Stephen himself was attempting to contact me... - The Lake Effect 16:55, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Just an FYI... --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Caption On Main Page Good caption and very appropriate considering who the guest is tonight. Your caption is on the Main Page and I appointed you a "reporter" with a tag on your userpage, congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:59, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Woo hoo! Let me get my classic hat with square press badge attached. Time to go get all fair and balanced... - The Lake Effect 02:06, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Oh, Canada Club I like what you've done with the place so far. I just wanted to stop by to let you know - in case you didn't already - that this is your page now. You are free, inasmuch as anyone in your socialist land can be free, to have your mysterious Canadian way with it. In other words, don't feel like you have to keep any of the placeholder stuff that was there when you came in. But do let me know if there's anything you would like, or anything you need help doing. Otherwise, it's all you from here on out. If you have ideas for Canadian Club related events, games, etc., let us know! --thisniss 06:44, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Ah, and Canada is such a land of mystery... The current game I'm trying out right now is "Let's Pick on Denmark." Basically, we make the Denmark article more truthy in that "they suck" and "we rule." That will show them who owns those islands. ::Yeah, the Scandis in general have their problems. Although, as I remember it, two of your mysterious Canadian brethren (Mark McCullough and Scott Thompson, unless my memory is shot - always a possibility) were "sick of the Swiss." What's that about? Can't you make up your minds about anything, Canadians? I mean, Americans always know who sucks. Everybody that's not us! lol I'm thinking we could make a - WARNING! Violent Canadian At Work! - tag. I have a nice image to go with it... - The Lake Effect 13:07, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :If you want to make it, go ahead - you can put it in the sandbox, or make a page for it. We might move it so it fits in our categorization (which is "under way" at the moment) a bit better, but feel free to try something out. Watch is really good with this stuff, so he can probably help you with any tweaking if you need that. --thisniss 15:22, 20 April 2007 (UTC) OH - and thanks for the plug yesterday! Please Add Your Comments Today, We Are All Hokies--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:37, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Congrats... on your recent election appointment coup d'etat as captain of the Canadian Club. A heads up... I get calls from time to time from the OPP when deer are hit as road kill on the 401. I gather up the carcasses and hang them to dry to make them into venison jerky. You won't mind if I set up the spit and smoker in the clubhouse? We'll have to unassemble some of that IKEA crap to fit it in, though. --OHeL 09:41, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :With your new ministerial title, you now have the authority to build and operate an industrial sized smoker in the clubhouse. Smoke 'em, because now we've got 'em. - The Lake Effect 04:09, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Club Captainship You didn't actually specify, but I assume you were applying for the Canadian Club Captainship? Your qualifications seem in order. I therefore appoint you: Canadian Club Captain (check your user page) and turn over to you the keys to your Clubhouse. Let me know what kind of refreshments, furniture, etc. you would like, and I will help you fix up the place. You can find a list of the other Canadian Club members here. We can strategerize later about how to get the "club" up and running. It's 3ish my time, and I should sleep some. Unrelated P.S.: I made a separate page for Coalition of the Willing (band). I had made the link on Andras's page, but forgot to mention it. I just moved what you had written about the band to that page, because I feel they deserve a page of their own. --thisniss 07:13, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Wow, your gut is pretty danged perceptive. (I did forget to mention it was for the Canadian Club, didn't I? lol) I have no doubt that the place will look like an IKEA showroom in no time. (Seriously, we have a lot of IKEA stores in Canada.) :Great call on giving the band their own page. I have a good feeling that at least one of Simonyi's bandmates will appear on TCR in the coming year to plug a book or something, which will lead to a COtW set on the Report, and ultimately... Rock and Awe II? (yeah, it's 3ish here too) - The Lake Effect 07:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Nancy Grace You know, I saw that somewhere on the internets that she rapes puppies; it must be true!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:03, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :There was a reason I said you'd like TDS tonight. ;) --MC Esteban™ 04:07, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Someone has to do it. The puppies won't rape themselves. Unless... *strokes chin contemplatively* - The Lake Effect 04:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Coalition of the Willing Rock Band! That is an awesome idea! I can see a whole 10-piece band or something...oh, and don't forget Poland!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:37, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *The funny thing is, that it is a REAL band. http://www.nofactzone.net/?p=1302 I simply FEEL that they should all take a break from their various Washington DC related occupations and go on tour. "Monsters of Diplomatic Rock?" They would destroy Lordi, because those guys are FINNISH. And we all know that Finns can't shred. - The Lake Effect 05:50, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Interesting, but, what about these guys?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:54, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Check it: Image:Ambassador of Shred.jpg. And Jeff "Skunk" Baxter is one of his bandmates. From Steely Dan to Defense Contractor - now that is some Pretzel Logic! --thisniss 06:44, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::I put in a link to the NoFactZone story (and a whole "External Links" section). You should always link to relevant truthiness from NFZ!!! I do. :) (or, if you feel funny about linking to yourself for some unknown reason that I couldn't possibly understand, you can always give the link to me and I will link it for you). All for the glory of Stephen! --thisniss 16:37, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, I must cast off even more illusions of shame, and plug like crazy. Understood. (Hey, I've been posting NFZ articles linked to recipes for Hungarian Cold Sour Cherry Soup for the heck of it.) -The Lake Effect 16:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::You weren't supposed to see that so quickly! lol And I wasn't really going to plug, you know. I just thought, since I wanted to help you out with the name anyway... well, you know... might as well. :) Too funny. Hideg Meggyleves is pretty good, btw, once you get past the fact that it's cold, pink soup. --thisniss 17:39, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Quotes Please make sure you take advantage of our quote templates to assist in prettifying what The Greatest President Ever says to us, his peoples...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Nebbes I would love to know where you heard that! I believe it, too.--thisniss 07:04, 3 April 2007 (UTC) *It comes where all wonderful truthy things come from. The gut! Namely mine. I would have written it up on the NFZ, but it seemed more appropriate here. - The Lake Effect 03:33, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::I was hoping you had an "inside source," rather than just an internal one. ;) But don't worry, I'm sure someone will step forward soon to corroborate what you already know in your gut to be true. The NFZ story on our take down - and TruthOn.org's generous help in getting us back up and running - was wonderful, by the way!--thisniss 11:40, 4 April 2007 (UTC)